Since the advent of the computer and software age, software developers have attempted to provide helpful functionality to software users that provide useful information in a contextual nature. One useful application is the electronic calendaring application where users may enter and view appointments and other scheduling data in an electronic calendar viewable on their computer display. Electronic calendars allow users to view calendar information in a variety of different modes such as hourly, daily, weekly, monthly, and the like, or portions of days, weeks, or months.
One useful aspect of electronic calendaring systems is the ability of users to share calendaring information across a distributed computing environment with other electronic calendar users. That is, one user may give permission to a number of other users to view his or her personal or business electronic calendar data. Accordingly, the first user may select a desired calendar of a friend or colleague and display the selected calendar using the first user's calendar application. Often, a user may wish to compare her calendar data to another user's calendar data to determine whether the second user is available for a meeting at a desired date and time period. In order to compare calendars, users must toggle between two or more calendars, or users may open two calendar windows on the same display. Unfortunately, because the second or other calendar may be presented in a different mode, for example, daily, weekly, monthly, etc., the first user has a difficult or unfriendly user experience at best.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for presenting multiple shared calendars in a single common display window or frame where the multiple shared calendars are presented in common views and display modes. There is further a need for a method and system for allowing quick and efficient addition and removal of shared calendars from the multiple calendar view. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.